Faction
of the Council of Venice, where numerous missions start and Scenarios can be accessed]] In The Secret World, it seems there are no player levels. However, Experience total is tracked, and Faction Rank is awarded based on the totals, with 1,500,000 XP necessary for Rank 2, 4,125,000 for Rank 6, 4,400,000 for Rank 7, 8,925,000 for Rank 10, and other requirements unknown at this time. There are Faction rank missions at Rank 1, 3, 7 and 10 Faction Rank Missions Rank 1: * Dragon: The Butterfly Effect * Illuminati: No Sleep till Brooklyn * Templar: London Calling Rank 3 * Into Darkness Rank 7 * Dragon and Illuminati: Rogue Agent * Templars : To Catch A Thief Rank 10 * All: London Underground Illuminati You can't always count on the Illuminati to be lying. Templars Whether high-minded or petty, Templars' morals and goals are inseparable. Dragons Dragons speak of a degree of control that is not evident. But then, neither is it disproven. Non-playable factions Council of Venice The Council of Venice is composed of members of all three main factions, as well as a fourth faction, the Phoenicians. The Council of Venice enforces the "gentleman's agreement" between the three primary factions. Their secret war is allowed to continue in the locations and by the rules that the Council and they, together, determine. to keep the Secret World secret from the public is a priority for them all. The Orochi Group have influence with the Council of Venice, in that the pleasure and displeasure of the Orochi Group is a consideration for the Council. Closer ties are not evidenced. Draculesti Vampires Fear Nothing Foundation Organization with their own headquarters, an instance that is the setting for The Pachinko Model and a part of The Black Signal. Similar to Morninglight in that they promote a way of life or even state of mind. Magicians "You have no authority over me, you know that, don't you? The Magicians only answer to the committee" Ronelle, to Kirsten Geary, during Mainframe. Morninglight Group Appear in Transylvania and after. They crowd-source power by promoting their agenda with grassroots (or Astro-Turf) campaigns. Lilith claims to have sponsored them, when she is cornered in Orochi Tower. Orochi Group Orochi Group Phoenicians Phoenicians Sanctuary of Secrets Sanctuary of Secrets The Kingdom Saïd and other mummies who succeeded in gaining eternal life and now seek power as well. The Marya Opposed to the Aten The Mitsubachi Japanese for "honeybee"; Lore entries in Orochi Tower The Rising Tide of Change The Rising Tide of Change' The Sinking City References to a sunken or sinking city, and to the Council of Venice (A sinking city. Also an old organization whose power has waned somewhat - sinking) and the Phoenicians. Also references to Casanova; the Council's envoy is said, by KG, to be descended from Casanova. They They Wabanaki Category:Wabanaki; nemeses Wendigo and, in the distant past, Mayans Gallery Illuminati Templar The Dragon The Secret World - Dragon Teaser The Secret World - Templars Teaser The Secret World Developer Diary - World and Setting ★ The Secret World ★ - Faction Rank Quest - Into Darkness (Templar) ★ The Secret World ★ - Faction Rank Quest - Into Darkness (Dragon) ★ The Secret World ★ - Faction Rank Quest - London Underground Category:Factions Category:Non-playable factions Category:Council of Venice Category:They Category:The Rising Tide of Change Category:Illuminati Category:Templars Category:Dragon Category:Storytelling Category:The Secret World